


My Sunshine

by attackonfandom (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Human Names, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, More angst, This escalated quickly, Tragedy, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/attackonfandom
Summary: The story of Feliciano and his sunshine.[TW: more death :')]





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is HRE's human name  
> also  
> I recommend listening to a slowed down music box version of You Are My Sunshine  
> https://youtu.be/ph4FZ3qkPD4 (Link to the one that inspired me to write this)

Feliciano and Ludwig sat under the shade of the massive tree, holding hands and just conversing about whatever came to mind. The sun was starting to set, the sky churning from pinks to blues to soft yellows. Feliciano started singing quietly under his breath.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” He finished singing his eyes closed, leaning his head on Ludwig’s shoulder. He always sang that song. Why, he wasn’t sure. This particular moment just seemed like the right time to sing it. 

-

Ludwig sat on the couch as Feliciano cooked. He would be helping, or at least cleaning, but Feliciano insisted that he take a break and let him do all the work. Ofcourse he was making pasta. Ludwig started to hear someone sing quietly. After a few seconds it became obvious it was Feliciano singing. “-make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Ludwig was never sure why Feliciano chose to sing that song, out of every song in the world. It was such a sad song. Ludwig still loved to hear him sing it though. It was so calming, especially when Feli sang it. Although sometimes he heard Feliciano singing it in the middle of the night, undoubtedly crying. 

-

Feliciano held Gabriel’s hands in his own. Tears trickled down both of the young kids face. Young love was so sweet, yet so bitter. It was a goodbye, a hopeful ‘I’ll see you later’. They promised to meet again, saying goodbye for good wasn’t an option to them. “Sing for me?” Gabriel asked. “Once more before I go?” Feliciano nodded, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. He lunged himself into the other boy’s arms, resting his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. They stayed in the sweet embrace, slowly swaying. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Feliciano sang quietly, sniffling occasionally. 

-

Feliciano woke abruptly, he had dreamed about that little boy again. He wiped the tears that stained his face, and propped himself up. Ludwig lay asleep beside him. He took a deep breath in and pushed himself out of the bed, his feet landing on the soft carpet. His feet led him to the bathroom where he sat down, ready to start his usual routine. He sniffled a little, and grabbed his knees. He just sat there rocking and singing until he calmed down. “Y-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me ha-happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I lo-love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away…” He stuttered, trailing off. He dozed off after a few minutes. 

-

“Feli?”Ludwig heard muffled crying from the bathroom. Ludwig knocked on the door, and immediately the crying got quieter. After no one responded Ludwig slowly opened the door, Feli left it unlocked. Feli sat curled into a ball, trying to silence his sobs. Ludwig felt his heart tear into a million pieces. He walked over to Feliciano, and picked him up bridal style though Feliciano was still curled up. He carried him over to the couch and sat down. Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig’s side, his legs lay over the others’ legs. Ludwig combed Feliciano’s hair through his fingers. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Ludwig sang as softly as he could. 

-

Feliciano sat in a pool of blood, trying to contain his tears. He wished the blood was his own, he wished he could rewrite the past. He wished that this didn’t remind him of memories he had been trying to choke back. He could wish all he wanted, but nothing would change the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere sitting in a pool of his lover’s blood. He wasn’t sure what to do, he had no phone, and he couldn’t see anyone for miles. The pool of blood was already to big for Ludwig to walk out of this alive. He just stroked his hair, and sang. The only thing he ever did. He just sang, in hopes that his problems would magically fly away. If only that were true. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

-

He sat the flowers down gently, and sat down alongside them. “Mornin’ Luddy.” Feliciano whispered, just like he did every single morning. At least since that day. Feliciano let out a shaky breath. “Today’s been a rough day so far. It’s been a year, huh?” He chuckled sadly. “Feels like only yesterday.” Feliciano smiled sadly at the thought. “You were my sunshine, my only sunshine. You made me happy, when skies were grey. But now that you're gone, I’m no longer happy. How could they take my sunshine away.” Feliciano finished singing, and pat the top of the slick black headstone. He got up and started walking away. 

 

“Goodbye, my sunshine.”


End file.
